Basic Input/Output System program is a system program that must be executed during booting an electronic device, so as to allow the electronic device to complete a Power-On Self Test (POST) task before entering an Operating System (OS), such that the OS can successfully obtain hardware resources used by the electronic device in order to take control of the hardware resources.
A memory that stores the BIOS program (e.g. a Flash ROM) generally has a boot block, which stores boot contents such as initialization programs and initialization parameters that are prohibited from modification, so as to protect contents from damaging and ensure that the electronic device can be booted successfully.
In order to prevent the boot block from being modified, usually a jumper is soldered on the motherboard to inhibit any write process to the boot block of the memory. However, after the electronic devices are manufactured, sometimes due to clients' requirements or partial mismatches between BIOS programs and motherboard hardware resources, some initialization programs or parameters, such as those used for initializing hardware resources like memories, Northbridge/Southbridge or CPU etc, stored in the boot block must be changed. The mechanism that inhibits writes to boot block causes great inconvenience to the manufactures of the electronic devices.
Thus, there is a need for a mechanism that provides an easy, convenient and save update of the boot block in the BIOS program while inhibiting write processes thereto.